Switched
by fearless18
Summary: Max is an unpopular kid in Virginia High School, and she has a popular twin sister, Maya, who is dating Nick Walker, AKA Fang. What happens when Max pretends to be Maya on a date with Fang? I'm guessing a lot of drama! Please read and review! FAX.
1. A favour

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden by the name of Maximum Ride, who had luscious brown hair and eyes like unbarfed choco –

Oh gosh, not this again, Voice. Forgive the peasant, please, dear reader. Anyways, I'm Max and I'm a junior at Virginia High School. I'm what people call the "unpopular" kid, but I seriously don't give a damn. My life pretty much _rocked _before I agreed to do a "favour" for my twin sister, Maya, AKA a "popular" kid.

FLASHBACK

_Maya and I were watching re-runs of Harry Potter when she suddenly changed the channel._

"_Hey! Change it back!" I yelled at her. "Dobby! Don't go!" I shouted at the TV. I know, I'm a sucker for sob stories._

"_Who cares about Dobby," said Maya. After I gave her a murderous glare, she muttered, "Okay, except you and your Potterheads."_

"_Well, anyways, I need you to do me a favour," she continued, looking as sneaky as a snake._

_I narrowed my eyes at her. Usually, when there are the words "need" and "favour" in her sentences, it's bad news. "What's the favour going to be?" I asked warily._

"_Well, you know how I've been dating Nick Walker for a while now," she said, while I nodded my head. "Yeah, I just ain't feeling the spark between us, you know? I mean, I would break up with him, but he's the most popular kid at school. And he's_ so_ cute! Gosh, I'm drooling!" _

_I nodded my head, not really sure where this conversation is taking us. I resisted the urge to wrestle the remote out of her hands and change the channel back to Harry Potter, the interesting stuff, instead of this lame drama going on with my sister._

"_Okay," Maya continued, "And so yesterday, Dylan asked me to go to the Taylor Swift concert with him, because he dumped his girlfriend who was supposed to go with him. I mean, he's pretty cute, and I totally felt the sparks flying between us, but then it's on Friday, which is the date of Nick's family party or something. So, _I'm_ going to go to the concert and _you_ could pretend to be me and go to Nick's lame party!"_

"_Say what?!" I shouted. I was hardly paying attention, but _that_ caught my attention. "No, no, no," I said, "I won't go around dating your boyfriend! And isn't that cheating, Maya? Just break up with him!"_

"_Hey, I won't mind! It's okay! He won't find out, anyways!" Maya assured me._

"_Well, I would mind!" I scoffed. "That's very wrong, dude! I may not be the one reading those teen magazines, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to be in the recommended section of 'How to Impress Your Boyfriend'!"_

"_You know how much I wanted to go to a Taylor concert! Please!" she pleaded. _

"_NO! I won't go for a hundred dollars, fifty dollars, or even a dollar!" I said. _

"_List a price, then. I know you've been saving for a new guitar," she said sneakily._

_My head snapped up. I said, "Woah, now that's a different story! How much are you willing to pay me?" _

"_I'll give you two hundred dollars," she bribed, with a mischievous smile on her face._

"_Okay, it's a deal," I said. Oh man, this was going against everything that I believed in! I'm pretty sure I was going to regret this later on, but who cares! Mama has two hundred dollazz! _

END FLASHBACK


	2. My Milkshake Brings the Boys to the Yard

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, guys! I thought I wouldn't get any :O. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Maximum Ride or any of its awesomeness. (There will only be one disclaimer for the whole story!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It was finally Friday, the day of the Taylor Swift concert. Or the "date" if you must be mean. I went to school, and it was the usual boring stuff: sleep, learn, be bored out of my mind, and sleep some more.

I seriously don't know why I do so well at school, even though I'm such a procrastinator. The only thing I don't procrastinate in is Lunch. Yes, I love food. Whoever gets in my way will be dead meat. See? Even my metaphors are about food.

Anyways, while I was eating with my flock (yes, we call ourselves that), Maya came by and said, "Don't go to your lame band practice today. We need to get you ready for _it."_

And of course, she left before I could make a rude retort. _Sigh_, she knows me so well.

The whole flock turned to look at me. They had an evil grin plastered on their face.

"Maxie has a date!" they said in a sing-songy voice. Oh gosh, they are very immature, I know.

"It's not a date!" I defended, "It's a…family party!" Oh, no! Our band needed to practice for our gig! Oh, why did I even agree to this?

"Who are you going with?" said Angel, not sounding angelic to me at all. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel snorted and covered their smiles with their hands.

"Really, guys? Is this 'Pick on Max Day' or something?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Stop dancing around the subject," said Iggy. It was quiet for a second, but then we all burst out laughing. The flock and I knew what a bad dancer I was, so it's kind of like an inside joke.

"Well," I began, "I'm going with –" Because my whole life is a miracle, the bell rang at that exact moment. _Thank the bell gods_, I thought.

"Aww, what a shame! Gotta go! Bye!" I said in a rush. Ha! Like I was going to tell them! I ran away from the disappointed-looking flock, and right when I turned around, I bumped into someone. BAMM!

With just my luck, I happened to be holding an almost-full milkshake. The drink's content seemed to splatter in the air in slow-motion, and then it exploded on me and the person who I collided with. Who happened to be Nick Walker. Yep, that sounds like my life.

I gasped. "My milkshake!" I said angrily. I glared at him, using my oh-so popular Max glare.

He didn't seem fazed by my glare (gasp! Who isn't?), but instead gave me one of his cold stares. "Your milkshake? Look what you did to me," he said calmly, but it seemed more frightening than yelling. His black shirt was splattered all over with my milkshake and his hair had tiny flecks of the beverage. He still managed to look good with the getup, while I was pretty sure I looked like a zombie from Black Ops.

"But, hey, there's something you get from this," he continued, "You don't have to throw up every time you look in a mirror." His gang snickered. They consisted of Ratchet and Holden, members of the football team, and Star and Kate, the cheerleaders. Maya was also part of this posse, but she wasn't here to see the scene.

My face boiled with anger and I clenched my fists, trying to stop myself from punching his face. _Why are there such douche bags in this world?_ I thought angrily. "Oh, really? You know, there's something you get from this, too," I said, "Your wardrobe can have a dash of colour now." It was the flock's turn to snicker.

I left the cafeteria before anyone could see me, but the commotion was already drawing a crowd. I pushed past them, and ran to my locker to get an extra set of clothes. I went to the washroom to change and get cleaned up, while cursing 'I hate you, Nick Walker!' in my mind.

When I finished cleaning the milkshake off me, Nudge and Angel burst through the washroom doors, and started talking at the same time.

"ARE YOU OKAY? I SWEAR, MAN, I'M GOING TO PUNCH THAT NICK WALKER UNTIL HE CAN'T WALK!"

"ZOMG! WHAT A LOSER! HOW DARE HE SPILL YOUR MILKSHAKE! AND OF COURSE SAY THAT TO YOU! BUT THAT WAS A GOOD COMEBACK YOU GOTTA ADMIT THAT! BUT YOURS WAS EVEN BETTER, MAX! WELL, OF COURSE – "

"I'm okay, guys," I said. I laughed at their angry and horrified faces. "But I'm feeling like punching that (insert swear word of choice) face of Nick Walker!" I exclaimed. They started agreeing with me, while making some very awesome and evil plans to get back at him. We all started laughing, and just like that, my mood was a tad-bit better. But it was still down-in-the-dumps of course.

"We should try those plans someday, but right now, we're very late for class," I reminded them. They looked horrified when they checked their phones for the time, and started talking at the same time. Again.

"Oh, no! Mr. Wortsman is going to be _so_ mad!"

"OMG! I'm missing some Chris-time, man! He's _so_ cute, by the way! Like, oh my gosh and can't keep my eyes off of – "

"Okay, let's go then!" I said. We ran to our classes, while I was thinking, _I have the most awesome friends anyone could ever ask for._


	3. Makeover!

**I'm listening to Christmas music! LOL, in the middle of summer... Does anyone do that?**

**Anyways, sorry the chapter is a bit late, I had a blackout, so my Internet isn't working very well. You guys must think I live in some rural place now, with rocks for TVs, which I assure you, is nothing like that where I live. **

**Ha, getting off-topic! Here the chapter is...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Right after the bell rung signaling the end of school day, I dashed home, trying to avoid any run-ins with the horrendous Nick Walker.

"I'm home!" I said to no one in particular, since my parents were at work.

"It's about time," said a voice, who I assumed was Maya, "Gosh, It's almost 6:30! Do you know how much time it takes to get ready? I have a concert to go to! Let's come upstairs, now! Chop, chop! We don't have all day, do we? I have to curl your hair, prime you face, apply…" I zoned out after that, because God knows how I hate useless information in my brain. Hmm… I wonder what kind of food there will be at the party… I hope it's not seafood…

"Max! Max! Did you hear what I said?" Maya said angrily, rolling her eyes, "I told you to take a shower!"

"Ugh, it's only 4 o clock, dude!" I said, getting a bit pissed, but still obeying her orders. Oh gosh, look what school has done to me! I'm following orders!

I took a quick shower, and then I entered my room to find Maya waiting at my work table, dressed and ready for her concert. It had a bunch of make-up, with devices that looked like torture to use. I found a gadget that looked like it was used to cut eyelashes. "What the heck is this?" I asked, horrified, holding the gadget for Maya to see.

"Don't _touch_ anything!" she yelled. I dropped it back on the table and jumped on the chair, throwing my feet dangling off the arm. _Better get comfy for the wrath of my sister_, I thought.

She started to dab make-up on my face, trying to go for the "_nude look_", she said. She told me about Nick Walker, while I was dissing him with my rude retorts.

"He dissed me in front of everyone! Oh, that son of a –" I began.

"Max! Language!" Maya reminded me. Apparently I was supposed to act classy at the party, like her. Yeah, she's a _real_ classy girl, everyone! She _loves_ to be posh and polite and follow rules! I snorted at that idea.

"He a nice person, once you get to know him," she said gently. A nice person? Ha! A nice person, my butt!

"It's because of his parents that made him so cold," she continued, "His mom died when he was young, and she was the only person who cared for him. He doesn't have any siblings, either, and his relatives and his dad are jerks. His dad only cares about his money and his reputation. The only reason he's having this party is to show off his wealth to the relatives and his colleagues. He doesn't even care about Nick, it's only the appearance that matters to him."

I was quiet for a moment after that. Maya finished with the make-up and started to curl my straight hair. "That must suck, but he shouldn't take it out on other people," I said, even though I did understand what Nick Walker was going through. I wasn't very mad about the milkshake incident anymore, and I was starting to not regret agreeing to this "date", since he has a reason for being mean.

We were both silent while she did the rest of my hair, which was starting to make the air smell burnt. I would've never guessed that happened to Nick Walker, because he doesn't seem to show that he's miserable at home. Well, he doesn't show he has emotion at all, in fact. He probably will start to show emotion if dogs started to talk and humans somehow sprouted wings and was able to fly. Yeah, we all know how likely _that _will start happening.

"Done!" Maya suddenly said. She pulled a mirror from the table for me to see my reflection. Looking at my reflection seemed exactly like staring at Maya, not just because we were twins, but because she even put the little details that were on her face that I didn't have. The makeup was also done in the way she always did it when she went to parties: smoky eyes, nude-pink lips, and, of course, a flawless face.

I was speechless, and that doesn't happen very often to me.

Maya smiled and said, "See? You have to embrace your natural beauty and enhance it with makeup, or else no one can see how pretty you are, and then they won't like you."

I didn't agree with the statement at all. I mean, shouldn't someone see how beautiful you are on the inside and still accept how you look on the outside? It's not called true love when someone likes you only for your looks, kids! Oh gosh, look at this, I'm starting to become like an old granny, now! Nagging and getting all poetic-y! Forgive me, sonny!

Anyways, I didn't nag Maya with that inspiring speech, but I just said, "Thanks, Maya." I stood up and started to walk away. "Now for the most horrendous part of the night: the actually party!"

I glanced back at Maya, who had a look of sheer horror on her face. "Girl!You ain't going to no party looking like that!" she said, pointing to my outfit, which was a t-shirt and shorts.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. _At least I'm not wearing sweats or basketball shorts_, I thought. _This is such an improvement._

"Oh, no, no, there's nothing wrong with it! Nothing at all!" she began sarcastically, "Except you're going to a _party_ wearing _that_!" She began to freak out and nag me about the Fashion 101 of parties. I didn't see what the big deal was, seriously!

"I prepared you some dresses to choose from," she said breathlessly, beginning to calm down a little. Only a little. She pointed at the heap of dresses on the bed that I failed to notice from the beginning. I stared at the unicorn poop (AKA the dresses), horrified. They were the most sparkly, most glittery, and most eye-catching things I've ever seen in all my sixteen years of life. In other words, they were atrocious.

"Oh, hell, no! No, no, NO! There is no way I'm going to wear those… those unspeakable items!" I shrieked. You see, I don't shriek. I, the amazing Maximum Ride, _never _shriek. You have an idea of how well I'm taking this, then.

"Come on! There are _gorgeous_!" Maya exclaimed. She held up a bright pink dress covered in sparkles for me to see. Oh, God, I think I'm going to barf. Pink and sparkles together. This is a living nightmare.

"Don't you have something decent?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Are these not decent?" she asked, offended.

"I don't want to wear anything that has sparkles or the colour pink," I said, in a voice that implied, "_I will kill you if there is_".

Maya sighed. "Oh," she said, "So you want something boring and lame". She cleaned the unicorn poop off my bed (Yeah, that's how_ I_ see it), and left the room. I thought she would allow me to wear what I'm currently wearing, but then she returned with another pile, thankfully less hideous.

"Here," she said, "Try this on." She threw me a cream-coloured dress covered with lace, and I tried it on.

"No, this won't do," I said, "It's too uncomfortable." I tried to kick with one of the techniques I learned in judo class. It didn't allow me to shine through with what I was capable of doing.

"Gosh," Maya said, "You're not going to go to a wrestling match or something."

I tried on almost half of the dresses in the pile, but there was always something I didn't like from them. They were either too short or too fancy for my taste, or something along those lines.

"You are the pickiest person I have ever met!" Maya said tiredly, but my pickiness seemed to make her determined to find me the perfect dress. She threw me a pastel peach high-low dress, and I put it on.

"I like this one," I said, looking at the mirror. It was surprisingly comfortable. It showed off all my curves and complimented my tan skin and my makeup. It also made my hair and eyes look less dull and made them stand out.

"Yes! Finally!" Maya said, pumping her fist in the air. At that moment, her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. The person said something on the other line. Maya smiled and said, "Okay, I'll come out. Just give me a moment." She hung up and told me, "It's Dylan. He said he's here right now, but I need to get you some heels and a purse." _Aww, not heels_, I thought, while Maya was searching in her closet.

"Can I wear flats?" I asked.

"Uh…fine," she said, "You might make a fool out of me anyways." She must have thought I would trip while walking, and I must say, she's right, for once in her life.

She gave me a cream-coloured clutch, where I put my phone and everything else I needed. "Pick out anything you want to wear," Maya said, pointing to her shelves of shoes, "Make sure they match your outfit."

"Okay," I said, taking tan flats out of the shelf and wearing them. They were comfortable, surprisingly.

Maya began to remind me of things that I was supposed to do, "Leave the house when you see Nick's car in the driveway, okay? Remember to be nice to him and call him names like honey or sweetie, 'cause he likes it." I snickered at that. _Hehe, this is going to be fun_, I thought. "Don't say stupid things like you usually do, please, and remember to act classy!" She began to think. "Hmm, am I forgetting something?"

"No, mother, you've nagged me enough," I said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're impossible," she said. She left the room and I heard the front door closing. I peeked out of the window and saw Maya going in Dylan's car, which pulled out of the driveway.

Now all I have to do is wait.

I hate to wait, have I ever told you that? It's like the seconds are ticking away and you're wasting your time doing nothing.

To pass time, I played Fall Out Boy on my iPod, until I heard the front door ringing.

I quickly paused the song and ran to open the door. And Walker was standing there.

"Hey, Maya. Ready to go?" he said sweetly.


	4. Singing like Llamas

**Thank you so much, guys! The reviews, favourites, and follows made me ****_tres contente, _****so I present to you, the next chapter...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_"Hey, Maya. Ready to go?" he said sweetly._

_What?_ Did I just say '_sweetly_'?! I think I just did.

"Hey!" I said, with fake enthusiasm. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at him with my mouth open in shock. _Did he just – Oh my God_, I thought.

He looked at me with his black eyes. "What? Is there something on my face?" he said, swiping his hand over his face to look for impurities, which, I assure you, were none.

"Oh…No! Of course not!" I said, trying to go for Maya's cheerfulness, "Let's go now, we're going to be late!" I walked to his car, with Walker in front of me. He opened the door of the shotgun seat. _What? Am I going to be driving?_ I thought. _I don't know how to drive! Why is he just standing there staring at me? _

"Am I going to drive?" I asked, unsure.

"Uh…no. I'm driving. Why don't you get in now?" He said. _What_? I thought_. Oh. Oh! Is he opening the door for me? _

"Uh…yeah, sure!" I said, entering the car, while Walker walked to the driver's seat and sat down. You see, dear reader, I have never been graced by polite boys before, so I don't know about this absurd thing of opening doors for the ladies. Yeah, you can say this is my first date.

Actually, I wouldn't call this a date. It's more of a covering-for-your-twin-sister-who-wants-to-go-to-a -concert-with-another-boy kind of thing. Yeah, _that's_ it.

Anyways, the car pulled out of the driveway and Walker turned on the radio.

_Far away_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

I gasped. "I love this song!" I said. I blasted the volume and started to sing like a lunatic. People from other cars were starting to stare at me with faces like, _"What the hell? Is this girl crazy?"_

_Starlight _

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_ Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold _

_You in my arms_

Walker stared at me incredulously and said something that I couldn't make out, because of the blasting music. I just ignored him and continued singing in my _awesome_ voice. To my surprise, he started to sing with me, in that foolish voice that I was singing in.

The song ended and a Justin Bieber song came on. I turned down the volume back down and Walker stared at me. "I thought you said you didn't like 'screamo music'," he said, putting air quotations around the words.

_Hmm? Why wouldn't I like rock music? It is da bomb!_ I thought.

And that's when I realized I was still Maya.

_Holy cow, he's getting suspicious! _I thought. _Uh, I need to improvise! Come on, Max! Think of something!_

I started to sing along to the song, making up the lyrics as I go, since Maya likes Justin Bieber.

_Baby, baby, baby, NO!_

_Like baby, baby, baby, OH!_

_You're my baby, baby, baby, NO!_

_I thought you wouldn't be so blind!_

_Baby, baby, baby, NO!_

_Like baby, baby, baby, OH!_

_You're my baby, baby, baby, NO!_

_I thought you wouldn't be so blind!_

_Oh, without you, I would have done whatever_

_And I can't believe you ain't that better _

_Than that girl whose cool, but I'm losing her_

_Because I bought you anything, I bought you that promise ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby, save me_

_And I don't care if you die; I just want to get out of this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe I'm going to die like this_

_Because I'm your baby, baby, OH!_

_Like baby, baby, baby, OH!_

_You're my baby, baby, baby, NO!_

_I thought you wouldn't be so blind!_

The song finished and I smiled to myself. _Ah, I am good_, I thought.

Walker chuckled and said, "You're horrible!"

I glared at him and said, "Oh, really? Let's see you do better than that."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "Why? Are you too much of a sissy to do it?"

He gasped. "Challenge accepted!"

We sang random songs on the radio, making up weird lyrics as we go. I felt natural around Walker, which was surprising. Maya was always like, _"Gosh, he's so awkward! Like, he doesn't even talk much!", _but I thought he was good company.

"You're worse than me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, says the person who sings like a llama," Walker said.

I gasped. "How dare you! My singing is awesome! You sing like a penguin on a hot sunny day with no sunscreen on while he burns in the scorching sun of – "

"We're here," he interrupted. I glared at him for breaking off my amazing comeback, and he smiled innocently. Woah, he just _smiled. _Nick Walker does _not_ smile.

His perfect features brightened and lit up the entire place, making my heart beat faster and – _WHAT. AM. I. SAYING?_ I scolded myself. _He's my sister's boyfriend! Cut it out, Max! It's just my teenage hormones acting up! Yeah, yeah, that's it, _I assured myself.

I looked at where we stopped to get rid of my Shakespeare counterpart (AKA my poetic part), and it took my breath away. It was a huge mansion with colourful gardens and Greek columns, made of white marble. There were classy fountains and elegantly-dressed people roaming around the place, and I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the crowds of people.

I said something really smart that no one would ever be able to muster in such a grand place like this.

"Whoa."

**Fang's POV**

Maya was acting very different today; carefree and spirited, as opposed to her usual calm and collected personality. Her usual composed-self was quite boring, in fact, the same old things over and over, with no change.

I was actually enjoying her company today; she was fun. She didn't care if other people were looking at her like, _"Who's this bimbo and what is she doing?"; _she just ignored them.

She was quite the charmer, too, with her _amazing_ singing (read: sarcasm) and competiveness.

_I could really get used to this_, I thought.


	5. Partayy! Part 1

**Hello, peeps! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Blame my Internet! It's been malfunctioning for the past week, so I didn't have any Internet FOR OVER A WEEK! I bet many of you would've died by now... but don't worry! It's back and working like a llama on a pinata!... What? That didn't make any sense...**

**Oh, and sorry if I'm not replying to the reviews... I just noticed the "reply to review" button... but to Guest: Thank you! Me and my friend LOVEE that song too!**

**And thank you to MIssMintCoffeeMocha! You are soo nice for posting those lovely reviews!**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter...**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Walker opened the door for me, and we both headed for the marvelous mansion. Inside, there were people streaming about and people bustling with activities; eating pastries, drinking punch and wine, and trying to be that amazing and posh person they weren't. The place was dressed in a vintage-y style, with antique furniture and gold-toned carpeting. Waiters walked around offering people beverages of who knows what and people gave them orders to fetch their preferences.

In other words, this was the exact setting that topped my list of 'Places I Hate to be in'.

"Let's go eat something," we said at the same time. We looked at other and laughed. Hey, mama got an eating partner!

We walked to the food galore and I started to shove food in my mouth, until I heard a voice in my head with Maya's voice: _"Remember to act classy!"_ Aw, man! I was having the time of my life without the Voice!

I looked at the people around me, who all had plates and a disgusted expression on their faces, probably because of my behaviour. I followed their example and picked up a plate, and then proceeded to pile food on it, but stopped when I sensed someone staring at me.

I looked up and found Walker staring at me with an amused expression on his face. I gave him a look that said, _"What do you want, punk? Stop me from eating and get your butt kicked."_

He laughed and said, "What happened to your '_Be Pretty_!' Diet?", saying the words in a mock voice of Maya.

I scoffed in my head. _Of course Maya would do something that stupid and then give it such a horrible name_, I thought. I swallowed my food and got ready to prepare a lie. "Oh, you know, I decided to ditch it. I mean, does it look like I'm going to let perfectly good food to waste?" I asked smoothly.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a high-pitched squeal. I turned my head to see the owner of the shrill voice, and saw a redhead who was _clearly_ wearing too much makeup.

She threw herself at Walker, and squeaked, "Oh my God! You're as gorgeous as ever, Nicky! I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to? Want to go dance? I'd love to dance! Like, OMG!"

I almost spit out my food when I saw Walker's expression. It was a mixture of fear, horror, disgust, and annoyance. It was _hilarious_.

He started to squirm out of her hug and said, "Well, uh, I was going to dance with my _girlfriend _here," emphasizing the word and pointing to me, "and it is _such_ a shame, to let such a _great_ opportunity to go to waste." I gave the redhead a sweet smile (totally fake) and waved 'hello' to her.

She gave me a glare and then shifted her eyes back to Walker, blinking her eyes in a way that was meant to be seductive, but instead, looked like she was having a spasm. "But we're going to be, like, the cutest couple!" she said in her annoying voice.

I see how she wants this. She wants the ugly and repulsive side of me? Well she gonna _get_ the ugly and repulsive side.

Uh, not that I'm jealous or anything, mind you. Pshh, me? Jealous? No. That ain't happening, girl!

"Oh, you get _away_ from _my_ man!" I said in a mock pathetic-and-clingy-girl voice. I added that finger-snapping-thing-in-a-Z-formation-stunt, because I thought it just _gave_ that dramatic touch to it.

"Excuse me? I'm going to tell daddy what you said!" she said, shaking her head in anger. I swear I saw her false eyelashes fly in the punch bowl, and I made a mental _never_ to step near the contaminated bowl.

"You heard what I said. Now scurry along, now! Me and my_ honey_ are going to have a _great_ time!" I said in a dangerous voice. "_Alone_," I added.

She gasped and grabbed the nearest cake from the table, and started to walk towards me with it. I saw where this was going and I easily side-stepped from the going-to-happen commotion, and, because of my luck, she happened to trip on her skyscraper heels, which caused her to fall face-first into the cake she was holding.

"_Oh my God!"_ she said, with cake on her face, which she never dared to eat because of the amount of calories, "You are _so_ dead when I tell daddy!" She ran off where I couldn't see her, but I could still hear her calling, "_Daddy! Daddy!"_ off in the distance.

A tiny part of me felt bad for what happened to her, but that guilt was covered by a more dominant feeling of accomplishment.

I started to laugh in that maniacal way of mine, and was soon joined by Walker. "Woah, I can't believe she fell!" said Walker.

"Even more surprising is that I had nothing to do with it!" I said.

"Yeah, _right_! I bet you tripped her because you were_ so_ jealous!" he said.

I gasped. "I was not!" I defended. The girl was just annoying me, that's all! Why would I be jealous?

"Yeah, you keep believing that, sugar," he said, winking at me.

"Whatever, Fang," I said, exasperated.

He laughed. "What did you just call me?" he asked. "Fang?"

I widened my eyes. Holy cheese! Why would I call him that? "Uh, just a book character," I muttered. Ha! What a lie! Fang is not_ just_ a character; he is the _best_ character in a book series that I am_ seriously _in love with! I have this _huge _crush on him ever since the first book came out, because of his awesome personality and his mysteriousness.

And yes, I _do_ have a crush on a fictional character. Got something against that, punk?

"He's from 'The Angel Experiment' isn't he?" I nodded. "Ha! I never knew one day the world would see Maya Ride reading a _book_," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, _Fang_," I taunted, using his new nickname. Now that I think about it, Nick Walker and Fang do resemble each other a lot…Hmm.

"Want to go dance?" he suddenly asked.

"_What?"_ I said, getting caught off guard. It's not every day where someone asks you to dance, mind you!

"I said, shall we go dance?" he asked, saying the last few words in a mock British voice.

"We shall," I said, copying his accent.

We walked over to the dance floor, and started swaying to the beat of the classy music playing.

It's a good thing Maya gave me a couple of pointers on dancing, or else I would have been plowing on the dance floor like a drunken monkey. Not that I know how a drunken monkey would act, obviously.

Of course, I was still down in the dumps in dancing, but it improved a heck lot over time. In fact, as I was stepping on Walker's feet for the millionth time today, he said, "Ouch, my feet are going to be swollen to the size of a watermelon by tomorrow."

"Shut up and dance," I said, going in tune of Rihanna's 'Shut Up and Drive' song.

And so he did. We danced and joked around until I lost track of time, because it was just a perfect moment that didn't deserve to be interrupted.

But, naturally, with me not wanting the moment to get interrupted, it gets interrupted. By whom, you ask? Well, by the one and only Nick Walker's dad.


	6. Partayy! Part 2

**Here's a new chapter! Fresh from the oven...**

* * *

_We danced and joked around until I lost track of time, because it was just a perfect moment that didn't deserve to be interrupted._

_But, naturally, with me not wanting the moment to get interrupted, it gets interrupted. By whom, you ask? Well, by the one and only Nick Walker's dad._

CHAPTER 6

Actually, I assumed it was his dad, because (1), they looked exactly like each other, and (2), he said, "My dear son!"

As soon as Walker saw him, his face immediately darkened. "What do you want, _dad_?" he hissed. It seriously sounded like he 'hissed' the last part because he said the word with so much venom; even I was a little freaked out.

It seemed that his dad was a little taken aback from it too, but he quickly regained his composure and said, "Why, I'm here to show you around and let you meet some of my colleagues!" He looked at me, surprised, as if he just noticed my presence. "And who is this lovely lady here?"

"Uh, I'm Maya. Maya Ride," I said. _Oh, man, that was so cool!_ I thought. _I got to do that awesome name-saying thing!_

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Walker said, putting an arm around my shoulders, thinking that it would piss his dad off. I had an urge to flick his arm off, because I wasn't very fond of lowly human beings touching me. Ha! I kid, I kid!

He looked at us for a second, without any emotion what-so-ever.

"Hello, Maya," his dad said, surprisingly kind, "I'm Jeb Batchelder."

I was a bit shocked by Jeb's nice personality. He wasn't anything like that evil witch-person Maya described him as, but who knows? He could turn out to be someone completely different on the inside. Like where his kidneys are. Evil kidneys!

Ahem… anyways…

"It's nice to meet you, Jeb," I said oh-so graciously. Ha! It was pretty hard keeping up with that _I'm-so-graceful!_ act, considering I usually act like a pot-bellied monkey.

"Oh, you are a fine young woman. You are going to be something when you grow up," he complimented.

_What was I supposed to say to that?_ I thought to myself. _You too?_

In the end, I just settled for a friendly smile and an awkward "Thank you".

Want to learn how to be awkward like me? Join Max's We Are Awkward Camp! Just call 1-800-AWKWARD! There will be food, games, cats, and awkward people like you! (Calling is not free. Max is not responsible for any broken bones, dust in your mouth, or any gas given off by Gazzy.)

I am seriously the lamest person alive.

Anyways, Jeb continued on, "I'm going to show Nick around. Would you like to join us?"

Nick shook his head frantically when Jeb ordered a glass of wine from this waiter dude, probably trying to say, "_Don't go, man! Save yourself and your sanity from boredom before it's too late!"._

I sent him a look that said, _"No way, dude! How bad can it be?" _

Walker's reply looked something like, "_You have no idea…"_

By then, I noticed what big buffoons we were looking like, making weird facial expressions without speaking, so then I stopped. Well, not because I was embarrassed (pshh, I, Maximum Ride, does _not_ get embarrassed), but because Jeb just turned around, holding his glass of cocktail. It would've been weird, you know, if he saw us in that weird stare-down thingy. _Duh!_

"So, Maya, have you made up your mind yet?" Jeb asked me.

I opened my mouth to say "_sure!_" but Walker beat me to it. "NO! I mean… she can't," he lied. "She's not feeling very well after drinking some, uh… mysterious liquid. Oh, what did I tell you, Maya? Never drink something if you don't know what it is!" he nagged, sounding all mother-like.

"What? I didn't –" I began. _Does he think meeting his dad's colleagues is that bad?_ I thought.

"Oh, here you are, making up excuses!" Mama Fang said, "Just admit it, Maya!" He gave me a look that said, "_Play along or I will kill you…" _where only I could see it.

_Oh, what the heck_, I thought. _If he says it's that bad, then probably it is _that_ bad. _"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, pretending to be drunk, "You're right! I _did_ mistake the wine for Coke!"

He held me, to stop me from fake face-planting on the floor. "Oh, look at you! You need to go home and rest!" he ordered.

"Mhm, I think I do…" I said in a slurred voice. _Man_, I thought,_ I am good at acting_.

"I'll take you home," Walker said.

Jeb just stood there, in a _"Wha's happening?"_ face. It felt like minutes were passing, but he finally said, "Oh, of course, Maya darling! I hope you feel better by tomorrow," in a worried voice. "Come back soon, Nick!" he added, with a hint of something I couldn't decipher, "Mr. and Mrs. Williams will be waiting!"

Walker didn't reply to him and kept walking, holding me to keep up the _I'm Drunk!_ act. I tried to grab a slice of cake on the way out, but he pulled me towards the door, and walked to his car. When we reached it, he opened the door for me, and I got in.

I kept my eyes closed the entire walk there, and I finally opened my eyes when I felt the car moving. I looked at Walker. He had an expression that showed a mixture of anger, hate, and sadness. I decided I'd better be nice to him.

This is going to be hard.

I listed a number of phrases I should say in my head, but in the end, I settled for a simple question. "How are you feeling?" I asked, using the kindest voice I have.

He glanced at me for a second, before returning his eyes on the road. "Gosh, Maya. I'm feeling splendid!" he said sarcastically. Or at least I think it was sarcasm, because who would be feeling splendid after seeing your dad-of-a-jerk?

"Just wonderful…" he muttered, swerving the car left.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably from the thick pissed-off aurora from Fang. Man, he has an awesome ability to make a place filled with such an atmosphere!

"Um…" I began, clearing my throat again, "….your dad seems nice." It probably wasn't the best thing I should've said, but it just came out. Don't blame me!

"Nice?" he said in a harsh voice, "NICE? See how _nice_ he is when there's no one watching!" Suddenly, the car behind us honked at us, which caused Nick to shout at the driver. "WATCH IT, OLD MAN!"

I was about to butt in and say that the driver wasn't an old man, and he was in fact a she; a young woman, but that wouldn't help out to the situation at all, so I just stayed quiet.

I've only been in this problem once, where Angel was mad at me for eating her slice of cake, but that's beside the point. The point is that I don't know how to comfort them or calm them down, so I'm pretty much useless in this situation.

I decided to talk some sense in him.

And just for your information, that's not what I did to calm Angel down, because I actually tickled her and made her laugh until the milk she was drinking came out through her nose, but that wouldn't be very smart unless I wanted to be part of a car accident in this situation.

"Well, sometimes, you don't get what you want in life, you know?" I said softly, as we turned into my neighbourhood. "And you just got to accept what people throw at you, even if they… I mean, you live your life, and they continue to live their life. Like… what I mean to say is, just try to forget what they did to you, or ignore them. Well, don't ignore your dad, actually. That wouldn't be a good idea at all. Just… try to find some comfort out of your friends, or… or listen to some music, or do something that you like to do."

I took a deep breath. That nag was harder to come up with than I imagined, but I meant every single word I said.

Okay, that came out kind of cheesy.

Neither of us said anything as the car pulled up in the driveway. I gathered up my things to get ready to leave. "Um, I… I had a good time today," I said, putting my hand on the handle of the door. "Don't think too much. About Jeb, I mean. Oh, and call me up if that redhead comes to you again… I will personally beat her up."

That caused a small smile to come from Fang. "Alright, sweetie," he said, winking. "Don't be too jealous if she asks me to dance again."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh…you're impossible," I said, getting out of the car. He didn't have that I-will-kill-you vibe anymore, which made me secretly happy that I could cheer someone up. (Yes! Now if I master the skills of belching the alphabets, my life will be complete! MWAHAHAHA!)

"Later," I said. I started walking towards my front door with the keys in my hand.

"Don't miss me too much, honeybunch!" I added jokingly, turning my head around.

You could say that I literally jumped out of my skin when Fang apparated (Harry Potter, FTW!) right behind me. I mean, it was like he just flew there without making a sound, but we all know how likely that would be the truth.

"Wha –!" I said, freaked out of my mind, "How did you – When –!"

"You forgot something," he said.

"What?" I began, looking around to check if all my belongings were with me, "No… I seem to have all my – "

Well, what I was going to say was _"I seem to have all my belongings with me", _but I never got to finish my sentence, because _someone_ (ahem, a loser) decided to kiss me.

* * *

**AHAHA! This chapter was a little cheesy to write... but I did it!**

**I've been hardcore shopping and touring/prancing around town with my friends, so I haven't been updating very frequently. Sorry! I even went to watch Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters last week for those PJO fans out there...**

**But good news: My friend went to summer camp for these past few days, so maybe I'll be able to update more... YAY!**

**Until next time... Later! **


	7. Austin

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites! **

**Thank you to no-one, Pain-is-just-a-Message, LunarEclipse327, Skylight Reality, Katy, treehugger112010, MRunicorns27, MIssMintCoffeeMocha, and ThatSportySkaterMusician! All your reviews are lovely ;))**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_Well, what I was going to say was "I seem to have all my belongings with me", but I never got to finish my sentence, because someone (ahem, a loser) decided to kiss me._

And it wasn't some of those French cheek kisses, it was those hardcore mouth-to-mouth ones.

Okay, that sounds kind of weird. It's like I'm taking about CPR… Ahem, anyways….

My first thought sounded a lot like this in my head: _holymolywhatamigonnadoohmygodwhattheheckishedoingh olycheeseimhungrynowohmygodgodforbidmayaseeingthis ._

Um… yeah. As you can see, I'm not taking this very… maturely.

I pulled away from a very surprised Fang after a few seconds, because it just didn't feel right kissing my sister's fellow. I guess I felt like it wasn't fair for any of us, with Fang thinking that I'm Maya and… everything. Everything just wasn't right in this situation.

"I… um… I gotta go now," I stuttered, backing away from him, "I'll… see you at school."

Without making any eye contact with Fang, I pulled the door open and slammed it shut. I leaned against the door, like they do in those shows, thinking about the whole thing through. The whole leaning-against-the-door-dramatically jazz really helps, weirdly enough. Who knew?

Anywho, a thought just came to me suddenly. This wasn't the four-letter word everyone throws around carelessly is it? That word… dare I say it… _love_?

I just shuddered from that devil word, I hope you know.

"Probably not," I muttered out loud. I pushed away from the door, so very ready to wash the dirt out of my face (_cough, cough_, makeup, _cough_).

I took a shower, all the while thinking about the whole night and one specific person, and convincing myself I didn't _like_ like him. And, of course, who could skip a shower without singing off-key?

I closed the tap and dried myself, and then throwing on a baggy t-shirt and shorts. _Ahhhh…_ I thought. _Much better._

I glanced at the clock, which read 12:01. I wonder where Maya is?

Awhile later, I heard a car pull in with those big elephant ears of mine, distracting me from my lovely laptop screen. I stalkerishly peeked out of my window, which had a good view of the car. It was Dylan's car, and he and Maya seemed to be having a serious conversation.

After a bad lip reading deciphered by yours truly, they hugged and they might have kissed (?). I wasn't so sure. A piece of newspaper just _happened_ to flow directly into my vision, blocking out that specific moment. I swear it was Maya's fault.

Maya got out of the car and headed to the front door, but not before glaring at my window, probably thinking that I would spy on her. Oh, I'm so flattered. She knows me so well!

I slithered back in the shadows, so she wouldn't see me (again). I jumped on my bed, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it oh-so casually.

A few seconds later, she burst into my room. I put on a surprised expression on my face and said, "Oh! You're back!"

She gave me a look. "Really? Really, Max?" she said, "I'm not that stupid to miss the fact that you were spying on me."

"Aww," I said, pouting, "You're no fun."

"Yeah, I think even a turtle would figure it out. I mean, _Max_, reading a _magazine_?" she exclaimed, stressing the words.

I glared at her. "Whatever," I muttered, plopping the magazine back on the table.

I had a brilliant question to ask her. "So..." I said innocently, "How was the smooch with _Dyl Dly_?"

I refrained from bursting out in laughter when Maya's face turned tomato red. "I… uh, I SAW AUSTIN MAHONE!" she suddenly cried out, changing the subject effectively.

"What about F-Nick?" I asked, almost saying _Fang_.

She burst out of the door, singing on the top of her lungs and ignoring me. "SAY SOMETHING! LA LA LA…!"

I went into a fit of hysterical laughter and shouted out to her, "Have you no _shame_, woman?!"

_What a loser_, I thought, shaking my head.

* * *

**So sorry for the short and filler-ish chapter... got a bit lazy. Hehe...**

**Anyways, school started a few days ago for me. Erm... :/**


End file.
